


Of Mornings and Ties

by ForTheLoveOfSnow



Series: Under One Roof With Him [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Fluffy Monday, Hugs, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is not a morning person, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Sweet, Ties, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, coffee and tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfSnow/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfSnow
Summary: "We have work, babe. Monday remember?"Eren whispered, Levi groaned in response."Fuck the person who decided to put Monday in a week,"the brunet chuckled
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Under One Roof With Him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534391
Kudos: 118





	Of Mornings and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Mentally preparing for Monday.

Eren blinked his sleepy eyes and was greeted by Levi's peacefully sleeping face. His boyfriend ever so gorgeous even when asleep. Carefully touching pale cheeks with tan fingers, the turquoise-eyed brunet closed the distance between their faces and planted a very soft kiss to the man's slightly parted lips.

Mornings are his favorite especially the sunny ones that, in Levi's opinion, rival his smile. The sweet kisses, the warm cuddles before shower, the aroma of coffee courtesy of the raven-haired, and the fresh morning air sum up to fuel him especially during weekdays when half of his day is occupied by work and the other half with the usual household chores, hobbies and the presence of Levi early evening.

He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. As per usual, he woke up 30 minutes before his alarm went off. There are things that really stay the same even after moving in with his boyfriend. After carefully disentangling himself from the sleeping raven-haired, Eren tried to get out of bed. _Tried_ being the word because even before he was able to get up, Levi's strong arms are enveloping him again in a hug.

_"Five more minutes brat..."_ his boyfriend whispered. Nuzzling his lower jaw _"hmm... you're so warm, love,"_ the raven-haired added making the brunet smile. There goes his morning endearment.

Contrary to popular belief, he is the morning person and not Levi. People who know them thought that his boyfriend is the normally functioning one in the mornings but the truth is, the older is just on autopilot until he takes his morning tea. However, even after that, Levi would be grumpier (to everyone except with his bright-eyed boyfriend) than usual until before lunchtime. Eren realized this after a few sleepovers with the man and boy was he amused.

_"We have work, babe. Monday remember?"_ his boyfriend groaned in response. 

_"Fuck the person who decided to put Monday in a week,"_ the brunet chuckled and let the raven indulge for five more minutes.

Levi sighed after sharing soft kisses with Eren. He hesitantly let go of the naturally tanned body to start their day. The brunet mentally checked off kisses and cuddles as he walked towards the bathroom for a quick cold shower.

Levi stayed in the warmth of their bed enjoying his brat's smell. Moving in with Eren is one of the best things he did in his life. It's been two weeks and everything seems to be falling now in perfect place. It was a little hard during their first week, with him and the bright-eyed brunet discovering more of each other. Well, the difficulties actually started when they were looking for their future home. There were a lot of things that they considered before finally purchasing the one they shared now.

Upon hearing Eren turned off the shower, the raven-haired got out bed and fixed it before grabbing a towel from their closet. He then started his morning routine once his brat got out of the bathroom. 

_Shower, checked. _The brunet again mentally ticked off his morning list. He decided to boil some water first and help Levi start making breakfast. But coffee and tea first for him and his raven. After about 45 minutes...

_"Babeeee, I can't find one of my ties. Where did you put it?"_ Eren whined.

_"Is it the green one that matches your beautiful eyes perfectly?"_ Levi asked from the kitchen. The brunet most certainly didn't blushed at what his boyfriend said. _"It's in the top drawer with the other ones,"_ he continued.

_"Can't find it, hoonn,"_ his brunet shouted after a few minutes.

Levi came inside their room, checked the top drawers and pulled out said tie._ "Here, brat,"_ he said giving it to Eren.

_"It's not there earlier, where did you find it?"_ his boyfriend asked with doe eyes.

_"Under the blue one. Come here, I'll help you,"_ the raven-haired said pulling Eren to a deep kiss instead.

_"What was that for?"_ panted the brunet after Levi broke their kiss.

_"For not looking carefully, brat."_ Levi answered as he help his boyfriend with the tie. Eren will never get tired of this.

Finding a house for them really wasn't easy and hopefully making it their home wouldn't be so hard. 

**Author's Note:**

> My short-lived vacation is almost over. T_T


End file.
